XXX-Mas
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Yumoto knows not to eat chocolate he gets from the Beppu twins... right?


**Merry belated Christmas lovelies! For our Christmas fic swap Holly asked me for some absolute filth involving En, Ryuu and Yumoto, and this is what I wrote for her. I hope you all enjoy!**

Ryuu gritted his teeth as Yumoto clung even tighter around his waist, squeezing the air from him.

"You always smell so _good_ Ryuuuu!"crooned Yumoto, nuzzling his head into Ryuu's chest, a flush high on his cheeks that contrasted with his blonde hair and clashed with Ryuu's pink.

"I can't walk like this," grumbled Ryuu, his step faltering. He called to En, a little ahead of him, "Hey, don't run away! I can't take him on my own!"

En turned to look back at the other two and his shoulders sagged. "Sorry, I forget how strong he can be."

"So did I," admitted Ryuu, trying (and failing) to loosen Yumoto's grip around his middle. "Yumoto please let go," he groaned.

Yumoto either did not hear him or was ignoring him as his arms stayed locked around Ryuu and he hummed contentedly. Ryuu tried to pick up the pace – the sooner they took him home, the sooner they could take their leave of him and go home themselves – but Yumoto did not follow suit, and Ryuu felt himself begin to topple forwards, Yumoto a dead weight anchoring him. Before he could fall, however, En appeared in front of him. He put his arms around them both, keeping them from toppling, and Yumoto finally let go of Ryuu, looking up at En in adoration.

"You're so cool En!" he said, giggling wildly and gazing at En with bright eyes.

"Uh, yeah, don't mention it," said En. He looked down into Ryuu's eyes, realising he was still in the circle of his arms, and the two quickly parted, both flushing very slightly. "Shall we go?"

Yumoto beamed. "Are we going to your house?" he asked, grabbing En's arm as the three set off again.

En was about to reply in the negative when Ryuu sidled up on his other side and said, "It might not be a bad idea." When En looked at him questioningly, Ryuu explained, "Well I mean, I don't know if Goura would be super happy at seeing him in this kind of state again. Maybe we should take him back to one of our houses and give him some time to calm down."

En sighed. The logic was pretty sound – even though Goura was always surprisingly chill about stuff when they brought Yumoto home accompanied with various stories, he hated to do so. It was... embarrassing to say the least. It was almost every single week, and they always felt like such a pain, even though this time (and really almost every time) it was Yumoto's own damn fault. They had all assumed that he had learned not to accept candy or chocolates from the Beppu twins, but when they had walked into the clubroom and found him with an open box of the damn things and a label that said 'Merry Christmas from your favourite twins' they had realised that this was not the case.

"You're right," said En, already regretting his next words to Yumoto. "Yeah we're going to my house."

The answer was met with an excited noise from Yumoto. "We're going to En's house!" he giggled, tugging on En's arm. "Come on, let's goooo!"

En and Ryuu half-led and were half-dragged down the road and around the corner to where the former lived. As they entered and pulled off their shoes, En called a greeting and heard no answer.

"Guess no one's home," he said, watching Yumoto start to dash around, looking at and picking up everything in sight. "Just as well. Let's go to my room, he can trash that if he wants but he's not getting into the kitchen."

Ryuu helped En wrestle and coax Yumoto into En's bedroom, where they plonked him down on the bed and locked the door behind themselves.

"How long do you think before it wears off?" asked Ryuu, sinking onto the floor and sighing, finally able to rest for a minute. "Last time he just kinda became capable of normal behaviour after a while."

"Probably not soon then," grumbled En.

"Ugh, great..." grumbled Ryuu, lying on his back on the floor. "I can't believe Atsushi and Io made us do this."

"We drew straws," En reminded him.

"Yeah I know," said Ryuu. "But I can still complain about it. Hope Atsushi's having fun with Kinshirou at least."

"Eeeeeeennnnn!" called Yumoto from where he was still sitting on En's bed. En and Ryuu turned and sat up respectively to look at him and saw that he was sprawled out across the bed and tugging at the sailor collar of his uniform. "I'm too hot..."

"Well I'm not opening the window," said En. "Knowing you you'll climb out and then we'll have to explain that to your brother."

"It's okay, I'll just take this off!" said Yumoto cheerfully. Before either En or Ryuu could finish their protests, he had whipped off both his blazer and his shirt.

"How did you do that so fast?!" asked En, hands out in front of him, palms up in exasperation. Yumoto, now shirtless, got up and wandered over to him, grabbing his arm and draping himself on En.

"It's so warm in here," he whined, his body pressing into En's. "Can't you feel it?"

"No," lied En, clearing his throat, unsure what to do with his arms and hands. "It's December, it's not that warm."

"But it _is_ so warm!" groaned Yumoto. His hands went to his belt and he tugged off his trousers, pale legs exposed along with most of the rest of his body. "This feels better..."

En chanced a glance at Ryuu, still sitting on the floor, who seemed to be trying hard not to look directly at either him or Yumoto, his ears burning a similar colour to his hair. What the hell was going on? He did not have much time to ponder on this question, however, before Yumoto was on the floor and crawling over to Ryuu.

"Ryuu," he whimpered, eyes wide and shining, his face altogether too close to Ryuu's. "You must be boiling to death in all those clothes..."

Ryuu, blushing furiously, tried to scoot away from Yumoto. "No I'm fine," he insisted.

Yumoto shook his head, pouting, continuing to crawl closer to Ryuu. "I don't believe you senpai..." he whined. "I think you should take your clothes off..."

En gulped. Yumoto might have been telling the truth about the temperature, he thought as Yumoto's hands went to Ryuu's tie and tugged it off. Ryuu seemed unable to move or protest even as Yumoto started to unbutton his shirt, all the while pressing his body into Ryuu's. The motion pushed Ryuu back onto his elbows and his shirt slipped from his shoulders, exposing his chest and tummy. En ran a hand through his hair, pale brown locks falling about his face as he breathed out a silent breath and tried desperately to think what to do. On the one hand, he felt he should be trying to save Ryuu from Yumoto's advances. On the other... well, Ryuu wasn't exactly _asking_ for help, plus, as much as En would never admit to it, the sight of the other two partially clothed (along with the words spilling from Yumoto's lips) was making a warm sensation pool inside him.

"Are you feeling less hot now senpai?" asked Yumoto, heavy-lidded eyes fixed on Ryuu's face. Ryuu nodded and gulped, and even En could see that he was lying: he was flushed from the tops of his ears right down his chest. Yumoto's hands slipped down over the warm skin, fingers brushing over Ryuu's nipples on their way down to the waistband of his trousers. "You should take these off too..."

He made swift work of Ryuu's belt, button and fly, and tugged on his trousers. Before En could really process what was going on, Ryuu's trousers had been taken off, along with his underwear and Yumoto's. He barely even had time to wonder how the hell Yumoto had undressed them both so quickly before the gap between the other two had closed with Yumoto leaving a sloppy kiss on Ryuu's lips. To his credit, Ryuu at least had the decency to try and look a little shocked before reciprocating – En doubted he would have had the presence of mind in the same position.

Yumoto pulled out of the kiss and dove straight back in again, one hand coming up to tangle in Ryuu's hair and pull off his headband, dropping it on the floor. It seemed what Yumoto lacked in technique he made up for in enthusiasm and effort as Ryuu made a gentle whining noise in the back of his throat and returned the kiss in kind. His slightly more honed skill drew a contented sound from Yumoto that sent a tingle down En's spine and he shrugged out of his blazer, letting it drop by his feet. He fell to his knees and made his way over to the other two, coming up behind Yumoto and stroking a finger down his spine. Yumoto, gasping away from Ryuu's lips, jumped and straightened, turning his head to look over his shoulder at En as the latter leaned down and caught his lips in a kiss. His hands explored Yumoto's back, feeling the smoothness of his skin and the soft slopes of his shoulder blades, before following the line of his ribcage round to the front so he could run his fingers up Yumoto's chest. Yumoto gasped again and En took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, flicking his tongue around the inside of Yumoto's lips and drawing a whine from him.

En noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and knew that Ryuu had got up onto his knees to join the other two, pressing his chest into Yumoto's and gently touching his fingers to the backs of En's wrists. En laced his fingers with Ryuu's and relinquished Yumoto's lips, kissing along his jaw to the tender space behind his ear. He bit lightly on Yumoto's earlobe and heard Yumoto's moan stop short as Ryuu kissed his lips. En and Ryuu's hands continued to draw shapes up and down Yumoto's torso and En stroked his tongue along the outside of Yumoto's ear and then down his neck, feeling his muscles responding to the touch. Ryuu unlaced his fingers from En's and soon Yumoto let out a much louder groan when Ryuu reached down to pump his cock.

" _Senpai_..."

En could feel the heat radiating off Yumoto's face from where he was gently biting along his shoulder. "Do you like Ryuu touching you there, Yumoto?" he asked smoothly.

Yumoto shivered in response, the pulse in his neck growing faster against En's lips. "Yes," he breathed.

"Would you like to feel even better?" asked En, eyes locking with Ryuu's in a wordless plan.

Yumoto nodded haltingly, biting his lip on more moans. "Yes... please..."

"Good," said En, a small smile coming to his lips as Ryuu nodded and leaned in. They kissed over Yumoto's shoulder, hands still moving over his body, and when they broke apart Ryuu nodded to where his trousers had been discarded.

"There's lube," he murmured. "In the pocket." En raised an eyebrow and Ryuu added, "I was going to be seeing a girl this evening who sometimes gets a little nervous; it seemed like a sensible thing to bring."

En passed no further comment, reluctantly pulling himself away from the other two to grab the lube. As he opened the small bottle and started to wonder how to go about actually doing this – his words had been brave in the moment but now he could feel nerves in the fast thrum of his heart – he saw Yumoto start to kiss down Ryuu's chest and tummy, until he was on hands and knees and eye-level with Ryuu's cock. He reached out and stroked it a little, only gently, but seemed emboldened by the soft moan Ryuu let out and started to pump Ryuu's cock more insistently. Ryuu put a shaky hand on Yumoto's shoulder, apparently trying not to dig his nails into Yumoto's skin.

Approaching Yumoto's behind, En gently stroked his hands down Yumoto's back to alert him to his presence. When Yumoto made no move to stop him, En squeezed some lube out onto his fingers and trailed them down the cleft of Yumoto's bottom. He rubbed it in, making everything slippery, and heard Ryuu cry out as Yumoto started to lick as well as stroke his cock. En dribbled more lube from the bottle onto his fingers and slid in one tentative finger. Yumoto stopped moving and En froze, but Ryuu ran a hand through Yumoto's blonde hair and whispered, "You're doing so well – I promise it will feel so good. Just trust us, please."

Slowly, with Ryuu's hand giving him some help, Yumoto dipped his head and closed his lips around the head of Ryuu's erection, licking the underside with his tongue, and Ryuu's hand gripped harder in his hair. With Yumoto a little more distracted, En started to move his finger further in and back out, his hands slow and feeling for any hesitancy in Yumoto's body. When Yumoto did nothing, he started to move a little faster, a little more surely, adding more lube as he needed it. Soon another finger joined the first and he continued pushing, still a little unsure. He prodded something and heard Yumoto gasp and jump, and immediately stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Yumoto shook his head, face flushed. "Nothing... Please... could you... do that again?" En prodded again experimentally and Yumoto moaned louder, squeezing Ryuu's cock. "It feels so good senpai..." he sighed.

Yumoto returned his attention to Ryuu's cock and En continued his ministrations, starting to scissor his fingers, making sure to sometimes prod his fingers a little further forward to give Yumoto bursts of pleasure. Eventually, he pulled out his fingers and unzipped his trousers, rubbing lube onto his cock before lining it up between the cheeks of Yumoto's ass. He locked eyes with Ryuu again and they nodded to each other. As he pushed his cock inside Yumoto, Ryuu pulled Yumoto's head forward so that his mouth engulfed Ryuu's erection entirely. Yumoto groaned at the feeling and swirled his tongue, the muscles in his backside squeezing around En's cock. En gripped at Yumoto's hips to anchor himself, letting out a low moan, and paused briefly to let Yumoto adjust. Soon he shifted his hips, pulling back and then pushing forward again, the lube letting him slide easily. He felt Yumoto squeeze around him again and took it as encouragement to continue, starting to build up a slow rhythm, matched by Ryuu's hand on Yumoto's head.

En gently altered his angles, trying different things, and eventually was rewarded with another high cry from Yumoto that told him he had found what he was looking for. He stayed with it, trying to make sure he hit that spot for Yumoto almost every time he moved, and could hear Yumoto moaning and whining around Ryuu's cock. He sounded desperate, and it made En light-headed to hear. He kept up the pace he had set, bringing one hand round to Yumoto's cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Ryuu gave a louder cry and came into Yumoto's open mouth, his cum dripping from Yumoto's tongue and lips, and the sight made En give one last groan and release into Yumoto. On his hands and knees with the feeling of the other two having just reached their climaxes inside him, Yumoto toppled off the precipice and came too, collapsing on the floor.

En extracted himself and Ryuu grabbed a box of tissues from the bedside table. He tossed a few to En and proceeded to clean himself and Yumoto's face up while En sorted out the rest. With the tissues safely thrown in the bin, Ryuu and En flopped beside Yumoto on the floor. Ryuu regarded the state of disarray in the room.

"So that... happened," he said.

En nodded. "A little bit."

"Uhh..." Ryuu looked unsure. "What do we do now?"

En shrugged and Yumoto lifted his head.

"Do you regret it senpai?" he asked, looking at them both with a pink flush and small smile on his face. Both shook their heads and he smiled wider. "Good. I thought it was nice. I like knowing more about you both."

He lowered his head again and Ryuu and En shared a glance.

 _Wonder how much of that box of chocolates is left._


End file.
